Magic in the Park
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Mitchie likes Shane. Shane and Mitchie are best friends. What happens when one decides to take a step further?


My best friend, my worst enemy, my neighbor, but best of all, my crush; those were words that I could describe Shane Gray as. He was my best friend when I needed a shoulder to cry on or just someone to hang out with. He was my enemy at school and when we were in an argument.

"Hey, Mitch, can you come over for dinner?" Shane's voice echoes through the phone. I smiled as I remembered the last time he cooked for me.

"What are you making?" I asked as I folded a plaid button-up shirt. I knew that he wouldn't make anything that had meat, seeing as you no longer eat it. It wasn't because I was some tree hugging hippy either. It merely was the fact that you didn't like the taste of it. I mean why would you have an animal killed just so you could waste it?

"Cheese pizza," He said in an Italian accent. I could almost hear him smiling on the other line. I laughed and nodded my head. I looked out the window of my bedroom, the window parallel to Shane's bedroom window. I blushed slightly when I saw him looking at me. "Okay, just come over whenever." He said through the phone before he hung up. I flashed him one of my famous 'Mitchie Torres' smiles.

"Oh boy," I muttered to myself as I searched my closet for something to wear. Sometimes I wondered if he even knew that I spent hours getting ready when we hung out. Of course not, why would he notice his best friend? I decided that showering would probably be the best way to start the process.

I peeled of my lounge clothes and turned on the hot water. I stepped in and let the pressurized water crash down on me. After about twenty minutes, I stepped out of the shower to grab and towel and cover myself. I went over to the window to check and make sure that the blinds were down and the curtain was closed. I made the mistake of leaving them open once while changing. It was a good thing that Shane called me before I revealed myself fully.

"This will have to do," I told myself as I looked in the mirror. I wore an orange, brown, and white sundress. I slipped on my white flip flops and headed down to the kitchen. I grabbed my protein supplement and a glass of water. After I took the pill, I went to the fridge to look for something small to snack on. I hated looking like a pig when I was around Shane.

I grabbed my cell phone off the kitchen table, when it started ringing. "Hello?" I asked not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hey, Mitchie, make sure you bring warm clothes." Shane said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay?" I said slowly. I began to walk back up the stairs so I could get a sweatshirt and some matching sweats. Who said that I can't rock sweat? "Do you care if I come over in like ten minutes?" I asked as I looked in the mirror.

"Yeah, the pizza should be ready by then." He didn't wait for a reply seeing as he just hung up. It bugged me that he was being short with me. It was like he was becoming distant and I didn't like it. I grabbed a small duffle bag before I headed out the door. I decided that if anything else fails, I could always change there. I grabbed some tennis shoes in case I had to do some running away.

"Hey," I said as I entered the kitchen. Shane and I decided that knocking on each others doors was pretty pointless.

"Hey, go ahead and have a seat," He told me as he was cutting the pizza. I smiled and sat in on of the high stools that surrounded his island table. "After this, we are going for a little walk." He told me.

"Can I ask where to?" I asked the question. I laughed at how dumb it sounded after I said it.

"No, it's a surprise," He smirked at me and sat down a plate with two pieces of pizza along with a small dish of ranch.

"You remembered?" I asked as he sat down too. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I walked out of the bathroom now dressed in my sweats and my hair pulled back. "Wow, you look beautiful." Shane told me as soon as his eyes found mine.

I blushed. "Shane, I'm wearing sweats and my hair is a mess." I pointed out.

"So, you're still beautiful," He said as if it was nothing. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start up.

He grabbed a small flashlight with his right hand and my hand with his left. The walk to the park was awkward to say the least. We didn't exchange words and I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.

I felt him stop beside me, so I decided to turn and face him. I looked behind him to see the moon shining brightly. It looked like every star was out in the sky. You could see the outline of his features but that was it.

"Mitchie, there is something I have to ask you." He said while he grabbed my hands. "This may ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same way." My heart sped up as I though of only two things he could tell me right now.

"Go on," I managed to whisper. I gulped loudly as he opened his mouth.

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt his lips on mine. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes, snaking my arms around his neck. The kiss lasted merely a minute or two, but it felt like a lifetime. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine. He kept his eyes closed until his breathing evened out. "Mitch, will you go out with me?" He asked. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I looked at him, wide eyed. "I messed up, didn't I?" He asked, pulling away.

"No, you did everything right. " I said before closing the gap between us again.

**So, it's 6 in the morning and I decided to dabble with the romance side. The name idea was given to me by manajane9109. You should definitely check out her profile. She is a cool person, I promise. Oh, follow me on twitter if you like any of my other stories or if you just want to. kelslynn3 is the name xP.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Kelsey**


End file.
